The invention relates generally to adjusting bore-sight alignment of a weapon. In particular, the invention relates to fine-tuned elevation and azimuth adjustment of coupled hand-held assembly of rifle and gun-sight.
Targeting hardware, such as an optical gun-sight or other line-of-sight aiming device, that attaches to a rail-mount (e.g., Picatinny rail) often must be aligned to the barrel bore-sight of the rifle connected to the rail. Conventionally, this has been accomplished by adjusting the reticule of the viewing optics, or adjusting hardware within the attached system.
In some applications, shims are installed between components followed by tightening a bolt between components. This conventional process can be very time consuming due to the iterative nature of interdependent adjustment. Also, tightening the bolt after inserting shims can change the adjusted direction to which the assembly points after alignment, necessitating further correction.